fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh Prime
Gilgamesh Prime (プライムギルガメッシュ Puraimu Girugamesshu,) often simply called Gil (ギル Giru) or Gil Prime (プライムギル Puraimu Giru) by friends and colleagues alike, is a human/demon mage of the Elysium Guild who specializes in the use of White Dragon Slayer Magic; a skill passed onto him by his foster mother and mentor figure, Phos. While little has yet to be revealed of his ancestry, it is known due to the Magical Barrier Particles in his body that Gil is half human and half False Demon. Whom his parents are however, remains a mystery. Regardless of his heritage, Gil continues to grow in strength and character in the hopes of achieving his flighty dream of becoming a god; an ambition he has been often and harshly ostracized by society for. Regardless of others' opinions of him, Gil pursues his dream of godhood in the hopes of fulfilling the promise he made to Phos when he was younger. He has also expressed that this gives him an easy excuse to go on numerous adventures; something which has become a passion of his, given his sheltered upbringing. Much like Jinshu and several other Elysium mages, Gil is a reckless loose cannon in his own right, and has helped to bring infamy to his guild because of this. Rarely has he gone on a mission and not brought about some form of chaos in the process. Thanks to his wild exploits, his self-affiliation with the divine, and his White Dragon Slayer Magic, Gil has earned a name for himself as the Kirin (キリン Kirin;) and less commonly, thanks to his heritage, as The Demon Who Brings Disaster (災害をもたらす悪魔 Saigai o Motarasu Akuma.) Appearance Personality Gilgamesh appears to be a lively, friendly, adventurous young man, with a very poor IQ. Mostly played up for comedic effect, Gilgamesh lacks the same level of intelligence most people take for granted. While he can still grasp basic concepts and instinctively understand other ideas, such as the fact that fire is hot, and people prefer to sleep at night, he has a difficult time with more advanced concepts. This often leads him to become confused or quickly grow bored if he's presented something that he doesn't quite understand. While he lacks proper, more traditional knowledge as society would define it, he seems to still retain what could be called "street smarts;" given his bouts of intuition, common sense and general insight on the world around him. Sometimes, Gilgamesh may be the one who sees or knows things others may be unaware to, such as how to solve certain problems or what needs to be done, simply due to his clear headed method of thinking. Likewise, he seems to have a clear knowledge on how to socialize with others, and can understand and sympathize with the feelings of those nearby. It's later revealed that the reason Gil can be so dense yet so wise is because of the upbringing he received from the White Dragon, Phos. She had apparently chosen what was important to learn, and what wasn't. Thus, Gil learned how to make friends and live peacefully alongside others, while also sacrificing traditional forms of education, such as arithmetic, history, and the sciences. Alongside his dense demeanor, Gil appears to be rather carefree and playful when socializing with others; almost to a ridiculous degree. Combined with his low intellect, Gil is prone to outlandish statements and reckless actions on a whim. One example includes his reactions towards Jinshu Orion's Water Phoenix Slayer Magic, where upon witnessing it and understanding its similarities to an ocean, Gil absent-mindedly proclaimed it can't be considered a true ocean until it involves things such as dolphins, islands and other ocean themed details, much to the disbelief of those nearby. He's also been seen referring to his exceed partner and friend, Buddy, as an angel instead of as a cat, due to his strong desire to become a god (though Buddy's Aera Magic seems to have a hand in this as well.) Coupled with his carefree disposition and idiocy is his overly trusting nature and powerful sense of friendship and loyalty. Once Gilgamesh has marked someone as his friend, he will never do anything to intentionally harm or upset them in any way. He has an especially powerful and intimate attachment towards Phos, Buddy and his fellow Elysium guildmates, whom he cares for deeply. When in trouble, or if under attack or harassment, Gilgamesh can be easily sent into a raging fury over the safety and well-being of his loved ones; often resulting in the use of violence, should negotiations fail. Gilgamesh often believes strongly in the power of teamwork and friendship. Instead of lamenting his own limitations, he takes pride in having loved ones he can borrow power from; as well as the fact that he can lend them his power if need be. He's quick to make friends with anyone he meets, and can be just as quick to trust someone he's just met. Even if fooled or manipulated by loved ones, such as Azura Delacour, Gilgamesh has a tendency to disregard it over time and continue to trust them time and again. Combined with his lack of proper intelligence, he seems to fail to understand the concept of learning from past mistakes. Furthermore, even if a loved one were to seemingly betray him for various means, Gilgamesh rarely seems to believe it until he can judge the situation and the traitor in question for himself. Typically, should a guildmate or ally backstab or even outright hurt him or one of his friends, Gilgamesh will constantly try to give the perpetrator the benefit of the doubt; believing that his friends would never willingly do anything wrong. This only ever stops once the person in question has been proven guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt, in which case Gil will take the offense personally and handle the situation on his own terms. His kindness can even extend to those who may have offended or opposed him in the past. A believer that people can change, and that anyone is redeemable, Gil will take a while to warm up to former enemies; but once he's certain they're worth it, he can eventually accept them as his friends. Gil's compassion is so great, that he greatly detests seeing innocent people get hurt or misused by others. He also abhors the abuse a leader could subject their subordinates to; seeing it as no better than bullying. When upset, Gil can be subject to intense fits of rage; often leading to violent outcomes. Typically, when confronted with something that displeases him, Gil can be seen shouting and picking fights with the other party in question. Most of the time, Gil prefers to settle his disputes in combat, as he's too straightforward and simple-minded to think of a better alternative on the spot. When in battle, Gil keeps his mind focused on the objective at hand; be it defeating the enemy, stalling for time, or protecting something valuable. He rarely, if ever, lets his emotions cloud his judgment, although there have been times when he's become so enraged or otherwise worked up, that he can become overly reckless and sloppy. Being a skilled and experienced fighter, Gilgamesh seems to actively enjoy fighting, especially if it means fighting stronger opponents. This is due to Gilgamesh actively accepting and enjoying whatever challenge is thrown his way. Thus, even if he loses, Gilgamesh is never fully deterred from picking fights with others, or accepting invitations to do battle, as he will always use it as determination to become stronger. Along with his love of fighting, Gil seems to actively enjoy eating. As a White Dragon Slayer, Gil prefers eating anything white, which keeps him strong and satisfied. Gilgamesh's appetite is apparently staggering, as he can clear entire plates of food within seconds; often stacking them into large piles as he continues to eat. He seems to excuse his gluttony as a required trait of a hero, which he seems to strive to become. When fighting and feeling hungry, Gil tends to act weak and sluggish, which can easily hamper his success in battle. The only known ways to alleviate this issue is to stock him up on food before a major fight, or quickly feed him food in the middle of a fight to recharge his batteries. As a Dragon Slayer, Gil tends to put eating his own element above beating the opponent when he's feeling low on energy. Other passions of Gil's seem to include pushing himself with greater challenges, and experiencing everything life has to offer him. Since he was carefully raised by Phos as she saw fit, Gil missed out on a lot during his formative years. Once he was free to wander Earth Land on his own terms though, Gil showed an almost zealous level of fascination with the marvels and wonders of the world around him. Whether it be eating new types of food, meeting new people or visiting different places, Gilgamesh hardly takes anything for granted. He actively appreciates and loves everything he comes to learn and experience; sometimes to the point where every day is like a party to him. Even should something displease him in the end, Gil can quickly shrug it off and move on to something else of interest to him without much concern. Given his promise to Phos and his desire to fulfill it, Gil has a constant habit of pushing himself harder than anyone else. Gil loves to fight others due to it being a quick and reliable way to not only test the levels of his strength, but to see how strong his competition is too. And should he be defeated, he'll simply work hard until he can be on the same level as the one who defeated him. In particular, Gilgamesh loves strong foes, as they prove to him that he can constantly grow stronger. To Gil, a challenge, no matter what form it may take, is a welcome invitation to help him grow not only as a mage, but as a person too. Therefore, Gilgamesh has a hard time turning down a challenge directed towards him, whether it be an eating competition or a fight. Naturally, because of his sheltered childhood and love of new experiences, it is only expected that Gilgamesh has a strong love of adventure too. Indeed, his adventurous spirit is so strong, that when he was told that the journey to godhood would take countless adventures to fulfill, Gil happily accepted the challenge. For Gilgamesh, it's not the destination that matters to him, but the journey to get there. He has expressed on occasion that should he take any shortcuts to achieving his dream, he'd lose the only true satisfaction he'd get out of doing so; the fun of going on adventures with his friends. As a result, Gil constantly strives to realize his dream, as he knows doing so will be the longest and most arduous task any mortal has ever faced. He has also expressed indifference towards whether he becomes a genuine god or not; with his only real care being about making Phos happy and going on adventures. Given who he is and the choices he's made, Gil is also ridiculously strong willed. When in battle, he's managed to shrug off attacks that could cripple weaker willed mages, if not outright kill them. And as mentioned before, even after battle, Gil never loses his fighting spirit, and will continue to try better. Outside of fighting, Gilgamesh's willpower can be seen in how adamantly he stands by his friends and family, even if the entire world turns against him in the process. Even against frightening, formidable odds, Gilgamesh never relents to do what he feels is right, or what he wants to do. And should something come between him and what he wants, he will contest it until he gets his way or is stopped for good. Gilgamesh also appears to be abnormally brave, despite the dangers he sets himself up against. He never seems to fear death, even when fighting, and hardly shies away from much in general. The only things he's ever shown true fear towards have been the loss of his loved ones (which is treated seriously,) and a childish fear of needles (which is played for laughs.) Even despite his fear for the safety of others, Gilgamesh has learned to tame his fear; allowing him to function more properly in a crisis, where he may be needed the most. However, when it comes time to take his shots, Gilgamesh has a tendency to squirm away, scream and sometimes even bawl tears out of immense fear of needles and shots. When it comes to his dreams and desires, not only has Gilgamesh expressed a longing to go on adventures, but to keep his promise to Phos, who wished for Gil to live up to the potential she saw in him as a boy. Gilgamesh, being the happy-go-lucky knuckle-head that he is, has come to the belief that this means he should become God, as that's as high as anyone can strive for. Therefore, he has a tendency to make it public that he's going to become a deity some day; even at the risk of being shunned, mocked and mistreated for it. Despite the harsh treatment he receives from society, Gilgamesh barely lets it bother him. Instead of focusing on how others see him, he focuses more on how he sees himself; always wanting to be stronger and better than he is now, in the hopes to finally please Phos as intended. Due to his beliefs and dreams, Gil can get carried away, and often label those he knows with divine titles, so as to reinforce his godly status. This includes calling Buddy his angel, due to his wings when using Aera Magic. On top of all this, Gilgamesh can be quite reckless, as he often lacks self-restraint. Because of this, many of his fights can become quite destructive and result in vast amounts of damage. He's also prone to eagerly jumping in headfirst without thinking, which can get him and his friends into unintentional danger. This can be easily attributed to Gil's lack of fear, fondness for new experiences and challenges, and his idiocy. He's also gained a nasty habit of being unintentionally rude at times, such as picking his nose or ears when he's bored of a conversation, or using insulting or embarrassing names and phrases when talking to someone. He also seems to lack the concept of "personal space," given he will sometimes ask inappropriate and unnecessary questions about the people and world around him; all without knowing they may embarrass or offend those nearby. Gilgamesh also apparently lacks sexual interest of any sort; given how he hardly wastes time trying to be intimate with the people around him. However, despite his indifference towards sexuality, his endless curiosity of the world will often cause him to perform acts that would be considered perverted, like peeking in on nude women, or taking a hands on approach to learning the differences between a woman's body and his own. The only woman he has never dared to experiment and research on was his mother, Phos, for untold reasons. Though it may be implied that it's because Gil views her as a mother, and thus respects and loves her too much to try anything inappropriate with her. Gil is also a rather painfully honest and straightforward individual, as Phos raised him to never lie and deceive others. Due to this, Gil is a terrible liar and always manages to mess up any fabricated story he or someone else may be trying to tell. His honesty is oftentimes a double edged sword, as it has earned him respect and camaraderie from many people, but it has also managed to cause unintentional trouble for him and others; especially in dire situations. Usually though, Gil can be clever enough to know when to share the truth and when not to. To him, doing so is technically not lying, so he feels he's not doing anything wrong. Along with his painfully honest behavior, he's also rather blunt most of the time. Gilgamesh hardly ever bothers with beating around the bush, and rather, gets to the point whenever possible. This makes him come off as crude sometimes, especially if he says something insulting, insensitive or outright inappropriate. Other times, it's helped him and his friends get to the heart of the matter rather quickly, instead of wasting time with the details of a given situation. As a result of this bold demeanor, Gil can come off as a straightforward fighter; relying only on his physical condition and his knowledge of magic. Given his kind-hearted nature, honest approach, desire to come off to others as a heroic figure, and his below average intelligence, Gilgamesh never seems to fight dirty, even against dangerous and powerful foes. While he will use certain strategies, such as aiming for weak points or putting foes into a corner, Gil isn't one for taking cheap shots at others in a fight. Neither does he perform other such actions, such as hitting below the belt or ganging up on a single opponent (although he has been seen combining his own spells with his teammates to deliver powerful blows against foes who are too powerful to defeat alone.) As such, Gil's method of fighting comes off as honorable and fair, and he himself treats his battles like a true sportsman. However, there are times where he may comically use foul play when truly desperate, such as biting his opponent. Despite this, he still refrains from attacking his opponents when their back is turned to him, or if they're laying on the ground. Synopsis Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer Magic (白 の滅竜魔法 Shiro no Metsuryū Mahō): Having been extensively trained and taught in the ways of using White Dragon Slayer Magic by Phos, Gilgamesh is very knowledgeable and talented in how to use this form of Dragon Slayer Magic; be it for offense, defense or supportive means. Like any Dragon Slayer, Gilgamesh is capable of altering his body to mimic that of a White Dragon, which allows him to produce and manipulate elemental light from his body for offense, defense and supportive capabilities. And likewise, with the exception of the light he himself creates, Gilgamesh can consume anything white to increase his overall strength or restore his stamina. However, unlike most Dragon Slayers, he is unable to devour light based magic, such as his own or Light God Slayer Magic. His style more often relies on the heat generated from his light, so as to cause the most amount of damage in as little time as possible. Albeit, he has on occasion been shown capable of altering the levels of brightness his light emits as well. Gilgamesh, as taught by Phos, is a user of natural light magic, and so he relies on his positive feelings to energize and fuel his spells; feelings such as hope, compassion, love and righteousness. As a result, those around him can sometimes sense his emotions through the light he gives off. Aside from blunt, direct bursts of light, which Gilgamesh likes to rely on, he has been shown to be savvy enough to use his light for other methods; one being propelling himself through the air in any direction by emitting powerful lasers from his extremities. He has also shown the presence of mind to change his usage of White Dragon Slayer Magic in mid-fight, such as by switching the range at which he fires his light from his body. This allows Gilgamesh to not only heavily assault enemies from afar with volleys of light beams and blasts, but to also augment his own physical abilities with White Dragon Slayer Magic. *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Gilgamesh's version of the standard Dragon's Roar spell. Much like Sting's White Dragon's Roar, Gil summons up light energy into his mouth; after which, he fires it in the form of a compressed laser, which gouges through nearly anything in its way. *'White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt' (白竜のナックルボルト Hakuryū no Nakkuru Boruto): Perhaps considered to be Gilgamesh's signature spell, the young Dragon Slayer will entirely coat one of his hands in a sphere of light. Once fully charged, he will swing his hand outward in a punching motion, which releases the light as a moderately sized laser. The attack seems to be more powerful than that of White Dragon's Roar, given its increased width and size. "Bolt" appears to have been thrown into the spell's name, as a reference to the concept of smiting. In ancient times, it was believed the gods could deliver lightning and meteors from the sky to kill any human or creature that dared to upset them. This seems to play up not only Gil's White Dragon Slayer Magic, but his wild ambitions to become God. **'White Dragon's Double Knuckle Bolt' (白竜の倍増ナックルボルト Hakuryū no Baizō Nakkuru Boruto): A much more powerful variation of the White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt. It's charged in much the same manner as its previous incarnation, only now with two fists being cloaked in light, as opposed to one at a time. Gilgamesh then thrusts both hands out in unison, creating an even bigger beam than his usual Knuckle Bolt. Needless to say, this also creates far more damage than White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt. And while it isn't mandatory to perform the spell, Gil seems to have a habit of pressing his knuckles against one another as he initiates the spell. **'White Dragon's Meteor Knuckle Bolt' (白竜の流星ナックルボルト Hakuryū no Ryūsei Nakkuru Boruto): Executed in much the same fashion as White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt, Gil builds up light in one of his hands before firing it at his opponent. In this case however, Gilgamesh will get in close to his opponent and deliver a punch with his cloaked fist before unleashing the laser at point blank range. This not only does the same damage as to be expected of from White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt, but it adds a small amount of extra damage, thanks to the initial punch beforehand. Also, the spell's reference to meteors may allude to the strength of a large meteor collision, the sight of a meteor burning up as it falls through the atmosphere, and as a form of reference to divine retribution. *'White Dragon's Meteor Knuckle Shower' (白竜の流星ナックルシャワー Hakuryū no Ryūsei Nakkuru Shawā): Forming balls of light around both his fists, Gilgamesh will proceed to throw punches from a distance, which propels the light around his fists forward. This results in a continuous bombardment of small spheres of light, which pepper the opponent with relentless explosions. While the damage may be small on its lonesome, the build up of continuous damage from Gil's light can steadily wear down all but the toughest of opponents, leading to unexpected massive damage over time. The name and appearance of the spell seem to be a reference towards meteor showers; a phenomenon where multiple meteors will fall through the Earth's atmosphere and burn up from the friction, producing a stunning light show of "falling stars." *'White Dragon's Flying Bolt' (白竜の飛ぶボルト Hakuryū no Tobu Boruto): As he prepares the spell, Gil's body will begin to softly radiate with a cloak of white light. Once ready, Gilgamesh will propel himself at maximum speed, performing a full body tackle in midair whilst in the middle of a laser; effectively making himself a human projectile. The cause of Gil's charge can vary; be it being thrown by teammates, launched from afar, leaping at foes, or propelling himself with lasers produced by his feet, which seem to be his fastest means of transport. Not only does this spell harm foes with the laser itself, but with the powerful collision created by Gil's body ramming into them. Anything not pierced by Gil will force the laser to expand and explode; creating massive damage in its wake. While Gilgamesh apparently shows no signs of harm from his own laser nor the explosion, he can still be injured if he collides with someone or something tougher than he is. Additionally, it's been shown that the spell has a gaping weakness in its design. As Gil cannot turn on a dime when in mid-flight, he is susceptible to counterattacks before his spell is done, and he cannot seemingly home in on opponents who dodge the attack. To make up for this, Gilgamesh puts careful emphasis on the speed of his technique; to ensure the success of his spell, and to prevent unnecessary harm to himself or others. **'White Dragon's Skull' (白竜の頭蓋骨 Hakuryū no Zugaikotsu): An improvised form of White Dragon's Flying Bolt. Lacking the aforementioned glow of light around his body this time around, Gilgamesh will still charge recklessly toward his target with abandon as always. In this case however, he opts not to cover himself in a laser, and to rely more on a more brutish headbutt. As a result, it's far weaker than the Flying Bolt, but it's also much safer to Gil and his surroundings. Superhuman Strength: Not wanting to rely only on magic alone, and having been instructed to carefully strengthen his body alongside his Dragon Slayer Magic by Phos, Gilgamesh is as accomplished in his strength as he is in using spells. He has been shown capable of feats such as charging headfirst through concrete walls with little effort, smashing apart various objects with his bare hands and feet, and perhaps most importantly, delivering impressive blows against otherwise sturdy and durable fighters. Even Phos, the dragon who trained him in combat, has shown shock whenever Gil managed to injure her to some degree (albeit it may have to do with her being in a weakened human state, thanks to Compact Regression. Though for a human to injure a dragon at all is indeed noteworthy.) Superhuman Reflexes: Going hand in hand with his speed and strength are Gil's inhuman reflexes. As shown in flashbacks, in order to handle White Dragon Slayer Magic, Phos would train the boy's reflexes by making him dodge laser fire, until doing so became second nature to him. Becoming capable enough to handle light based spells, Gilgamesh has shown to be a tricky opponent to damage in a fight. Superhuman Speed: Coupled with great strength is Gilgamesh's impressive speed. When flung through the air by his own lasers, Gil becomes faster than most of his peers. And even without the support of his magic, Gil has shown enough capability to cross long distances in a fairly short amount of time; albeit it takes far longer for him than if he had propelled himself with his Dragon Slayer Magic. Superhuman Durability: Not only can Gilgamesh deal large amounts of damage and avoid taking it with swift movements, but when need be, he has shown enough physical strength to withstand otherwise dangerous or even lethal accidents and spells directed at him. One such example includes how he fell from a great height and onto his head, which managed to crack the stone ground beneath him. He not only got back up, feeling unharmed, but he also seemed to merely complain about the discomfort it gave him as he rubbed his head. Diminished yet Intensified Magic Power: As has been noted by more observant mages, Gil's body is different from those of purely human mages, as it contains Magical Barrier Particles. Because of the nature of these particles, Gilgamesh's Magic Power acts in a bizarre manner when compared to other typical mages. Due to the interference of the particles, Gil's Magic Power contains less overall magic then his peers do, which results in him running out of energy far more quickly. Likewise, more advanced and powerful spells can tire him out if he uses up too much of his Magic Power. However, this also seems to greatly increase the destructive potential of his spells too. Gilgamesh's magic has been noted to be far more powerful than it should be, even after applying the amount of Magic Power he uses up. Thus, while he has less power to go around, his body seems to make up for this loss by granting him greater overall power than other mages of his caliber. And while the severe limit of Magic Power he can use does restrict the amount of magic Gilgamesh can rely on, his Dragon Slayer element seems to be a helpful crutch, as all Gilgamesh needs to do to refill his Magic Power is to eat anything colored white. While white is far from a ubiquitous color in everyday life, Gil can always rely on finding it somewhere if he looks hard enough. By devouring enough white objects or food, he can quickly refill his minimal reserves of Magic Power, or even surpass his limits and empower himself farther. Genius Hand to Hand Combatant: Perhaps the only physical trait of his that can match his expertise in White Dragon Slayer Magic is Gilgamesh's melee combat skills. Never one to shy away from a fight, and given his straightforward and honest disposition, Gil prefers to compliment his Dragon Slayer Magic with gifted close quarter combat skills. Using a combination of inhuman strength, agility and endurance, Gilgamesh can dispatch foes from up close as much as he can from afar. His combat abilities are so great, that he can match even the likes of fellow guildmates, such as Jinshu Orion and Azura Delacour. His style seems to be based more around supporting his aggressive freestyle form of fighting with White Dragon Slayer Magic, and relying on instinct as opposed to strategic knowledge. He's so adept at close ranged fighting, that he seems capable of reading certain moves and fighting techniques after seeing them used only a few times in a fight, and then properly adjusting his own fighting style to counter them. As his closest friend, Buddy has noted, this seems to make Gil an "idiot savant" when it comes to fighting; especially when compared to anything else he tries to do. Trivia *Gilgamesh's name, race, appearance, personality, dream, and abilities were all heavily inspired by the main protagonist of the same name from Wyvern 0m3g4's original manga series, Wild Hunt. The ideas behind this incarnation of Gilgamesh was to transplant him into a different canonical universe, simply for the fun of doing so. **Gil's name itself is derived from that of the ancient Sumerian king of Uruk, Gilgamesh. The real world Gilgamesh was also the main character of the story, "The Epic of Gilgamesh," which is largely considered to be the first known example of great literature in human history. **Prime is a shortened form of the word "primate," which refers to a class of mammals such as apes, monkeys and humans. This was intended to give Gil a monkey motif. It should also be noted that primate itself can mean "prime" or "first rank," which could refer to Gilgamesh's desire to be the best of the best. **Wyvern would later take inspiration from Gil's alias as the "Kirin" by giving his Wild Hunt counterpart a kirin heritage, thanks to his yokai father. **Also, Wyvern has expressed once that Gilgamesh is his ideal shounen hero. A character who would be brave, kind, loving, compassionate, honest, hard working, determined, open minded, friendly, loyal, trusting, strong, and yes, even idiotic. *Gilgamesh's appearance is that of Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay Night. *Among Team Kirin, Wyvern has playfully decided to list the group under the "Five Man Band" trope. Thus, in the team, Gilgamesh is considered to fall under "The Hero" trope, due to his leading protagonist role. *If Gilgamesh were to be adapted into an anime, Wyvern has decided that his character song would be The Hero; the One Punch Man opening song done by JAM Project (fandub sung by Jonathan Young.) Quotes *(To Buddy) "Quit your whining! I won't stand for you acting so weak and useless when you have everyone with you! Sure, you can't shoot lasers or smash stuff with your hands and feet. But what about me?! I can't fly on my own! And that's why I have you! We're not two different people when we fight together! Your strength becomes my strength, and my power becomes your power! I can fly anywhere I want to when you're by my side, and when you have me, you can destroy anything that gets in your way! And just think about all the friends we've made! We have an entire guild's worth of strength to use, so stop acting like it doesn't exist!!" *(To Jinshu Orion) "Tsunami of the Violent Ocean? How can you be an ocean if there aren't any pirate ships or whales? Talk about a disappointment." *(To Hei Acheron) "Hey Hei!! Let's settle who's the strongest demon in Elysium!! My light's gonna shred up your darkness!!" Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mage Category:White Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Elysium Category:Wyvern 0m3g4